1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to network communication, and in particular to managing network communications between network hosts that have multiple physical network ports coupled to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hosts systems in a networked environment, such as a storage area network (SAN), can each have multiple physical network ports that couple the host to the network. This creates multiple routes in the network through which the hosts can communicate with each other. The ports can be also configured with mismatched connection bandwidths (e.g. 100 Mb/s, 1 Gb/s). Due to the large number of available routes and potential configurations of the ports, it is difficult for the host systems to automatically identify an optimal subset of the routes that uses the routes efficiently.